A Black Rose in Bloom One-Shot
by AnimeAndMangaFan
Summary: 'Sure, he was a great friend and was always there for me, but when did those types of feelings start to come?... I was the Black Rose, after all! I had no feelings, no hopes. So... when... and why...' Alternate Universe One-Shot - Hat Guy X Aki


After much thinking of trying to get an idea for my next one shot, this idea came to me in a dream, as most of my ideas seem to do. This is set in an AU, where Hat Guy travels to Aki's duel academy, much like how Johan and the others went to Duel Academy in GX. I tried to keep the ambiguity of Hat Guy's name here, like I did for the Rei one, by referring to Hat Guy as him, so feel free to insert your own Hat Guy name in as you read.

* * *

As I sat there, staring at my partner duel with another underground duelist, I couldn't help but let my mind wander. Wander specifically to one question that has been haunting my mind. When did it start?

Sure, he was a great friend and was always there for me, but when did _those _types of feelings start to come? After all, I wasn't one to let someone get under my skin so easily. I was the Black Rose, after all! I had no feelings, no hopes. So... when... and why...?

Now that I think about it, it was probably on that long ago day when I used my psychic powers on a classmate back at Duel Academy. I lost my temper, and so everyone called me a monster. Everyone hated me. Everyone except _him_. At the time, he was visiting from one of the original duel academies. One way off on an island and not in the city. That was all I knew about him at the time, as our teachers formally introduced him. During that event, he saw me use my powers to hurt that boy, yet he didn't run like the others. He just stood there watching me until I finally left.

That wasn't the last time I saw him, though. Somehow, he was always around. He was at the lessons, he was at the practice duels, he was at the lunch hall. Because of this, he always saw me during my moments when I would lose control. With each time, my reputation slowly worsened, as did my number of friends, until one day, I was completely alone, shunned by all my classmates and teachers. Except for him, the student from Duel Academy Island. Granted, it did take him this long to even consider talking to me. When he did, he was rather persistent. At first, I pushed him away, thinking this was some stupid bet from another student. The more that time went on, though, I realized that this couldn't be true. He stuck next to me, offering to be my opponent in practice duels. At first, I dueled him simply to enforce the thought of how I was a monster. But when we dueled, he always stuck through to the very end, no matter how badly it hurt him.

Is this when it started? When I realized that he was one of the handful of people who truly accepted me for me? No, that wouldn't have been it. I didn't feel it as strongly as I do now. What was the next thing that happened?

The last day of my time at Duel Academy. That must have played a key role in these feelings. I remember that it was close to spring break, just before we were to be let out for a month. One of my common agitators came by and, obviously, tried to aggravate me once again. Eventually, he did hit his mark. He stated that my one and only friend was only being my friend so I wouldn't hurt him. I don't know why, but it made me mad. No, mad couldn't quite describe it.

I don't quite remember what happened after that, but I remember hurting him very badly. Then, I ran away. I couldn't stand it anymore. I ran and ran, heading for my home as fast as I could. My friend, the ever vigilant, saw me on my flight, and quickly made an attempt to chase me. I didn't want to be disturbed though. Not by the one who was apparently just like the rest. So I used my powers and attacked him. He took all the attacks, just like always, before continuing after me. Thus, I realized it was futile to try and stop him. Soon enough, he joined me in my trip home. When I arrived, he decided that he didn't want to intrude. He stayed a ways away, out of sight, and what he figured would be out of mind.

My parents were both there, which was a surprise. My father was usually off on business. If that wasn't surprising enough, they were both talking, laughing, enjoying themselves. How ironic... That they'd be enjoying themselves once I was conveniently gone... Anger set in before rationality or reason did. I slapped one of my duel cards into my duel disk, causing an eruption of wind to destroy the place that I used to call home. I turned and ran away from everything once more. I didn't pay attention to where I was running, though, and ran straight into him. He didn't say a word, as that seemed to be his habit, but then again, he didn't need to. He simply took me into his arms, and I cried. I don't know for how long or how hard, but he held me throughout it all. When I stopped, it was because I heard someone, most likely my parents, approaching. I quickly took him by the hand and selfishly made him run off with me. Not only did I make him run away from my parents, I made him run away from everything that he had...

I slowly focused my attention back on the match, where my partner, the 'Red Demon', was finishing up his opponent. While he didn't have psychic powers like I did, which would have allowed him to beat his foe to a pulp, he still managed to lash out a thorough humiliation to him by not suffering a single point worth of damage. He turned to me and offered a warm smile, which I felt myself slowly returning, although he wouldn't be able to see it beneath the mask.

So that was it? He threw everything away... just for me... That must have been when I started to feel this. When he joined me in this underground arena just to stay with me. That's when I must have fallen in love. I will never admit it to him, but at least to myself, I could admit it.

_I love you._


End file.
